Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistive random access memory device and method for fabricating the same, and in particular to a high reliability resistive random access memory device and method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) has advantages like low power consumption, low operating voltage, lower writing-erasing time, long durability, long memory time, nondestructive access, multi-state memory, simple process of element and scalable, and thus RRAM has become a mainstay of novel random access memory. The basic structure of conventional resistive random access memory is a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) stacked structure consisting of a bottom electrode, a resistive switching layer and a top electrode. The resistive switching (RS) resistance of the RRAM is an important feature of the device.